1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus, more particularly to an air conditioning apparatus with a water pump disposed therein and driven by a motor of a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air conditioning apparatus generally has a drain pane disposed in a bottom of a case body thereof for collecting droplets of condensate resulting from the cooling of air stream, and a drain pipe fluidly communicated with an outlet of the drain pane and extending outwardly of the case body for draining water outwardly of the air conditioning apparatus. In this manner, it is difficult to drain the water collected in the drain pane completely. To solve this problem, it has been heretofore proposed to connect a water pump to the air conditioning apparatus. However, the water pump needs to be driven by an additional motor, thereby resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. In addition, the water pump is disposed outwardly of the air conditioning apparatus, and affects the outer appearance of the apparatus.